When She Loved Me
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt goes to visit his mother's grave with Blaine, with disastrous consequences.


When She Loved Me

**Based on "When She Loved Me" By Sarah McLachlan. Kurt visits his mother, with disastrous circumstances. CHARACTER DEATH. **

Kurt wrapped his scarf around his neck, and slipped his pale hand into Blaine's comforting one. A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes. Blaine looked sadly at him, raising his thumb to wipe it away, erasing all signs of weakness.

It was Christmas Eve. Kurt always visited his mother's grave on Christmas Eve, and her birthday. When she had passed, it was December 23rd, so Christmas was always a difficult time for the Hummel family.

Strapping themselves in, Kurt and Blaine shared a loving look before Kurt started the Navigator, driving steadily towards the graveyard.

Blaine was thinking of how much this scenario reminded him of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One___when Harry and Hermione visit the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, who took it gratefully, squeezing it tightly.

Before they knew it, the graveyard was in sight. The snow blanketed the graves like a tablecloth. Kurt began to progress through the snowy path, still firmly attached to Blaine. His spare hand began to shiver, although not from being cold. When he reached the plaque reading his mother's name, he hastily ran towards it and sank to the floor, uncaring about the wetness that came from the snow.

Wiping the snow from the tablet, he glanced at the name and his defences crumbled. Tears spilled from his glistening eyes, and Blaine swooped down and just held him, comforting him in ways nobody else could.

"Thank you for being here with me, Blaine. I couldn't have done this without you." Kurt said between sniffles.

"Of course. I love you Kurt. I never want to see you upset. But if you ever are, I want to be there to try and make it better."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much."

This was the first time Blaine had been with Kurt to visit his mother.

"Hi, Mom. I'm sorry I don't visit much. It hurts too much, and I'm quite busy. But I'm here now, and I love you and miss you so much it hurts." Kurt choked, before breaking down. He gestured for Blaine to speak, so he did so.

"Hello, Mrs Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm in love with your son. He's the most perfect person the planet could ask for. He's compassionate; he's utterly beautiful and has the most elegant, heartbreakingly magnificent voice anybody could ask for. I'm sure he got most of those traits from you. He means the world to me; ever since I met him, I knew that he was the one I wanted to spend my life with. I basically wanted to thank you for your son. He's amazing and I love him. I'm sure I would've loved you, from what Kurt has told me about you." Blaine was crying now.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You really mean a lot to Kurt." Blaine gulped, the tears cascading freely down his cheeks.

They rose to their feet, sniffing and wiping their eyes.

"Oh wait! I left the lily in the car! I can't believe I forgot it!" Kurt dashed to the car, careful not to fall and returned shortly after with an exquisitely gorgeous lily that Kurt placed in front of the plaque. The placement of the beautiful flower slightly brightened the area, as if it was a beacon of hope and love. Kurt had tears streaming freely down his face at this point.

"I'm done here. I can't do this anymore, Blaine!" Kurt choked brokenly. Blaine took his hand and exited the eerie place.

In the car, Kurt took his place in command but Blaine shook his head.

"You can't possibly drive whilst crying as heavily as you are, Kurt." Blaine said simply. Kurt nodded his acquiescence and jumped out of the drivers' seat and clambered in to the passenger seat, where he sat trembling. Blaine started the car, and began the agonising journey home.

Kurt sat morbidly looking out of the window, sighing, with tears back to haunt him. Blaine glanced over to him, and stroked his hand. Checking the road ahead, he began to sooth Kurt.

"Kurt, your mother would be so proud of you. To be honest, she's better off not being in this world. Full of hate. And evil. And Rachel Berry's wardrobe. She was ill, Kurt."

"YES, BLAINE, I WAS AWARE THAT MY MOTHER WAS ILL! I WAS THERE, YOU KNOW! JUST DON'T SPEAK TO ME FOR A WHILE!" Kurt screamed through tears. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt…"

"BLAINE, LOOK OUT!" Kurt shrieked.

_BAM! _

The van hit was such force that both boys jerked forward like being thrown off a rollercoaster. With seatbelts, they slammed into the dashboard, Blaine into the steering wheel, blood dripping down his head. He bounced back onto the headrest. Kurt shot his hands out protectively and saved himself from most of the damage. He got a few bruises on his head though, and his finger bent back sickeningly. Kurt looked frantically over to Blaine, who was in a much worse state. The blood oozed out of his forehead, dripping onto his casual trousers. His white bowtie was stained with spots of red. Kurt screamed, panicked. He grabbed his phone and requested the ambulance.

"Blaine! Its okay, sweetie, I'm here! The ambulance is on its way, you're going to be absolutely fine, honey. I'm so sorry for shouting at you. I was just really upset about my mother and I just got frustrated. I love you, and I'd give anything for you to just wake up. Please, Blaine, I need you! I just want you to be here, with me. You don't understand what you mean to me. Please." Kurt begged.

Three hours later, Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably, face buried in his pillow, his body wracked with sobs. Burt had tried to console him, but it was worthless.

Kurt would now dread Christmas Eve, as he'd had two graves to visit. He mourned Blaine in silence, eyes red every minute he was awake. This was roughly twenty hours a day, on a good day. Kurt had many regrets and his biggest one:

Don't take your loved ones for granted. It may be the last time you see them.

In Kurt's case, that was completely true.


End file.
